Shini Musei
NOTE: THIS IS INCOMPLETE __TOC__ history History: He was born frail and mute. His parents thought about killing him but instead they sent him off to train with the silent beast monks to the far east. There he learned the Kane Hando, a type of taijutsu that used chakra as an outlet for power and speed to a very high degree, to the point that an advanced user emits their power through bursts of chakra leaving their body. Growing up he always relied on a special diet and suppository nutrients in order to grow strong, and stuck to it even when growing up. After years of rigorous training the society of the monks fell apart as their group got smaller and smaller. City-state governments ruled them out of the land at which they left peacefully despite their power. With nothing else to do a few of the monks gave him a map of the countries and some major villages and sent him off with food and money and a white board with a marker. He was told to find people who could be referred to as mages or magicians. These people were humans who devoted their lives to a similar art also known as ninjutsu. With the "mages" he studied extensively in their ways, learning the art and discovering that he had a special affinity, a powerful and unique extension of the lightning element, much like how some others could control metal or ice. Je-un was already 11 when he joined the mages making him a very late starter, unlikely to catch up with the rest. In a way he never did catch up with others his age as he was always too slow to learn how to proficiently utilize other elementals, mastering only fire and wind, and being proficient with his affinities light and lightning. However, it can be said Je-un made up for the weaker of the 2 elements by adding uniqueness, variety, and versatility to fire, wind, light, and lightning. Of these he found light and lightning the best to work with, almost like a brilliant yet young artist - this did lead to a number of unfinished works. More importantly. During his stay he made a very close friend with one of the girls who was studying, though in actuality she acted more as a substitute instructor. Euna, the daughter of one of the instructors, was extremely talented in the art and often tutored young Je-un. Early on it was bit of a one sided love, as Euna would be considered on the pompous side. A younger Je-un often played pranks on his 6-month elder but as he grew up he found himself attempting to court the young lady, with silly lines and displays that he picked up from novels of foreign warriors called "knights" - they would rescue their loves and pull off fancy stunts and whisk away their lovers into the sunset over the hill. Though he kept it secret and would deny reading such things, Je-un secretly wanted to do this, becoming a romantic due to the fantasies he read. Though they never realized it till their 20s, Ju-in and Euna grew very close over their years spent together. Besides Euna, his only real "guy" friend was the nerdy An Giong who was considered a genius of the arts, in fact he was the strongest person of the entire academy within the apprentice ranks. However others considered the likelihood that he didn't want to associate due to his superiority, it was actually very contrary, however everyone respected him. Je-un thought of An as pushover until their first practice duel. Je-un did win however it was only because he knew how to "disappear". A move he learned with the martial artist monks, called Yard Play. He dodged all of An Giong's attacks and won by a physical knock out. He was reprimanded, earning 2 weeks of cleaning duty, however he won of the respect of An and the fear of the other students. It was primarily because of their exclusion that they became close friends, but even to the end they held certain grudges of envy and annoyance. When Je-un turned 21 his life took a turn for the worst. After having courted Euna for several years he learned that she carried an illness, one that would soon take her life. His gripe was mostly with the fact that most people knew for years but never once mentioned it to him, the person who would need to know the most bar Euna and her family. In his anger he - what came to be known as- assaulted her. He actually only shook her albeit violently. She refused to tell him how much time she had left as told to her by her doctors. After several days he decided he was going to leave her, though they both knew this was only out of immediate spite and anger Euna was devestated while Je-un himself was heartbroken by his own decision. Because of this he also ended up fighting with An, who coldly criticized his behavior to the point of mocking his love of chivalry, they threw words at each other until those words were accompanied by fists and fire. During their bout Je-un received a deep scar in his right eye, resulting in blindness. An received a blow that took of his left ear, though he retained hearing however damaged, later improved by healing and surgery. Next the student body attacked him, it didn't matter if they admired or feared him they took sticks and stones to keep their cutting words company. And when it came to the point of the academy council telling him that he would be expelled because of his delinquency and deplorable actions Je-un felt the world was waiting in a line simply to try and yell at him. He was given only a ticket to a ferry, one that could send him to a foreign land (country of waves) as well as foreign money, mostly shaped gold pieces, uncommon in their society that used scripted or paper of monetary value. He was also given the basic belongings he had gathered over the years including a few items and clothing. He only took the clothes on his back in the end. During the night before his assigned excommunication he took his belongings and burned them all in the courtyard, leaving immediately. He cut through the forest that surrounded the academy knowing that in order to reach the ferry he would have to instead go the opposite direction and go around through the town. During that same night Euna followed him secretly, despite her worsening condition. The trip was nearly 200km, not enough for him to casually go in one trip, and it didn't bother him much to sleep the first night at least. He still managed to go 60km into the forest before resigning himself to rest. During the trip Euna lost track of Je-un, forcing her to search the surrounding areas. In the end she found him in the long night, under a full moonlight. She found the man slumped against a large tree, snoozing the night away. She sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder before passing. in the morn Je-un found Euna laying beside him. He sat for a while, simply watching her resting by his side. He thought of the pain he must have caused, all because of his selfish behavior. In the end he shook her several times - she didn't seem to wake. He realized that oddly his shirt sleeve was feeling a bit stiff under Euna's body. He lifted her chin revealing to him the coagulated blood, hardened down her chin going down on his sleeve, making a long red stripe. He took surprise and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her lightly until her head dropped back. He laid her down and checked for a heartbeat, hoping to whoever was up there wouldn't let this happen. In the end it only caused despair as there was nothing to be heard. He quickly lifted her body and ran back to the academy, regretting everything he had done, streams of sorrow flowing off his face like a waterfall. His teeth gritting like stone on metal. In the end he was whisking her away into the sunset, just that...she was dead. When he returned the academy with the body he never even had a chance to tell her goodbye, the instructors took her body at the gates to ensure that no one would see it and then swiftly took it away, leaving him there. He opened his mouth to shout but someone had cast an illusion on him. He couldn't find his mouth, it had vanished. His salty tears now dried up, he found that the dead eye was still crying, the one that had gone blind. Taking his useless regret he headed back to the ferry, knowing it would take off in mere hours. Needless to say he high-tailed it, his hair whitening during his quick travel, though he wouldn't notice for days. He made his way onto the ferry, rickety old wooden boat. Very uncommon. On his way he earned a name, apparently someone mistook him for someone else, a man from the foreign land he was headed. In fact a number of people were sure it was him, he seemed to fit the description, white-grey hair, a scar, a blind eye, the blood stained clothes didn't help, not they did not. They mistook him for "Shinigami" Musei, a play on the man's name. Apparently a rogue "ninja". Je-un learned that a ninja was a mercenary, despicable people to his ignorance. The man was known for his silent assassinations of several political figures and even other ninja. The people on the ship, including the captain, all regarded him as dangerous the situation was exacerbated when some Kirigakure chuunin attempted to apprehend Je-un. He easily beat them down, slightly damaging the boat's front deck and injuring the ninja though leaving them alive. In response to the peoples' fear when he beat the ninja Je-un's opinion began to shift, putting the ninja - the mercenaries, on the immoral evil side to the justice or otherwise peacekeepers. Ninja even when defined by their villages can never be put on a moral spectrum but Je-un was too inexperienced with the real world to really explore the greyness though his own personality perplexed him. When he finally arrived at the port several ninja from Kirigakure were waiting to apprehend him. He was directly taken to the Mizukage, a tall woman who surely had a forbidden treasure, easy on the eyes - besides her hair-, temptingly so, yet unreachable. The trip to the town itself was negligible. The Mizukage was apparently new, she had an adviser by her side correcting any mistakes with their agenda and the like, oddly enough it was a young man with rimmed glasses. The boy was carrying a large sword despite his small stature, and on his opposite side stood a tall man with a grim expression, he wore an eyepatch that seemed to be sealed into the skin surrounding the eye. An odd bunch - honestly. The Mizukage explained to Je-un that she was going to entrust him with an important mission that would be beneficial for everyone. She described their situation with extreme care, as if trying to give respect or keep from bringing up skeletons in the closet. According to the mizukage Kirigakure was an extremely brutal environment a few years prior. The previous Mizukage was a bloodlusting man who brought down an imperial, unjust rule on the townspeople. The village was damaged economically and socially, artisans and traders avoided the village and the country in general. The worst part was that its own people were being executed. Apparently the man, the rogue ninja, Shini "Shinigami" Musei, was a jounin in their village up until the rule, his wife was executed in public with people accused of being revolutionaries. His wife of course, or at least according to the mizukage's aid, was simply a house wife - no connections were ever established to support the accusations. The other man, the tall one with the eyepatch, spoke up, stating that's the likable cause of Musei's defections but he put on a sneer and also suggested the "bastard is just a psycho". The mission itself was simple, kill the rogue ninja and the reward was seemingly more than worthy, take his identity and get a very, very, significant headstart in starting a new life. Je-un had minor protests about simply murdering someone but the Mizukage insisted that the man was up to no good. In short he was becoming similar to their previous kage, killing anyone on a whim. Je-un was given a hotel to stay at and gear for the night, he was to set out with a select team the next day. The team consisted of a jounin and 2 chuunin, Je-un couldn't tell but sending four people total suggested the danger of Shinigami Musei. As soon as they set out one of the chuunin, a young man, no more than 16, began to cower in fear. They were supposedly headed to a common place where the rogue showed up, a large open field, not prime spot for assassinations by virtue of common sense alone but it must have held some special value. The cowardly chuunin ended up being carried by the team leader, the jounin who tagged along. Comparing their ages and roles Je-un concluded that the older man - the jounin, was likely the most experienced and was probably some sort of higher position, much like the police forces in his homeland. The jounin, whose name was Seihito, was tall, nearly the same height as Je-un, he had long, loose shaded violet hair color, extremely unusual. His eyes were cast in a cold vibrant red that iced over with a glaze. The were forced to slow to a walk to be cautious as they closed in the area, Seihito explained the situation, basically they would be forced to take defensive positions as soon as they enter the forest surrounding the field as the road didn't not lead there. Seihito told them to proceed as quickly as possible as soon enough they all took off into the forest, making it to the field without any problems. There they found a figure, playing a large stringed instrument near the center. They slowly approached, ready to attack when the man in the center stood. They commenced their battle, Seihito doing most of the battling against Musei. They appeared to know each other quite well quite obvious from their accusations of each other. In the end, Musei attempted to attack the chuunin, both of whom had gathered together, oddly enough the young women was the one trying to protect the cowardly boy. Seihito jump in, taking a hit that cut the tip of his elbow off and sliced deep into his side despite pulling a kunai up. The attack that hit him - it was nearly invisible, made purely of wind. It was probably tied in with the instrument that the man was playing and occasionally used in the fight. Je-un, forced to protect the injured man and the two inexperienced children became Musei's main combatant. In the end it was Je-un's light jutsu that won the battle. The final blow - an array of lights weaved around the field, blowing into Musei, piercing his body at several angles. When the jutsu faded blood sprayed out from the partially cauterized wounds. Musei beckoned Je-un, though reluctant he went. Musei was desperate to talk to Seihito one last time. Je-un saw that he was blind in an eye and instead brought Seihito over to Musei. As they chatted as friends for the final time rain began to pour, apparently common in the land, it was an unusually cloudy day anyway. After a few minutes Seihito let out an agonizing cry at Musei's death. They were, as it was revealed, former allies - best friends since childhood, and Musei's wife? She was the third of their trio, a ninja who settled down, turning down a promotion to support her spouse, the crippled Musei instead. Je-un could see Seihito's bitter face as the jounin approached. A hand was laid on Je-un's shoulder, the hurting and fatigued Seihito told him, "Your name is Shini Musei now, you're a soldier of Kirigakure now, most importantly you are someone's memories". There were suggestive feelings, that Seihito, despite his previous appearance, was embittered by the mizukage's decision to let some stranger kill his best friend, then take his identity and pretend like everything was ok. The girl chuunin began healing Seihito's arm and side, a healer. Seihito gave a mighty pat on the cowardly boy's back and laughed, telling him that everything was ok. When he was bandaged he told Je-un, now Musei, to take the chuunin and return. Upon his return he was met at the gates by kiri ninja once more while the chuunin scattered to the mission office or at least out of the rain. As they went to the mizukage's office, the rain only got harder, drenching Je-un who could only ponder carefully on what had just transpired. He had essentially replaced someone. The mizukage greeted him, the eyepatch man and the kid by her side once again. He explained as best he could what happened, stumbling with words and stuttering to the point that the eyepatch man was severely irritated, smacking Je-un across the head. The mizukage quickly smacked him in response. The report was somewhat broken but otherwise acceptable however both the mizukage and the young man noted the lack of damage on Je-un though the eyepatch man was seemingly unaware. The young man awkwardly asked questions regarding Je-un and Musei's fight, revealing that Je-un had not been hit once despite Musei's level of excellence as ninja. Musei was definitely one of the best jounin in the village before leaving, not on the level as the mizukage or the former Swordsmen of the Mist but definitely a top ninja. The Mizukage met Je-un at the door, telling him that he was now Kirigakure's jounin - Musei, the Shinigami passing him a folder with a map on it. She also made a suggestive advance but Je-un simply passed it off and walked out into the drenching rain again. He got under a building's ledge to cover him from the rain and looked at the map. A chained key was hanging from it. He quickly look at his surroundings and saw the apartment complex, fairly tall and easily noticeable. He quickly ran through the rain and went to the building, familiar enough despite the foreign feel. He entered and found his room number, only two rooms per story, very spacious. His room upon entering, was already furnished with a single bedroom with bed and desk with a chair. The bed was fairly thick, different from thin futon mats, it looked big enough for two people and more. Everything was clean and the main room was furnished with a table and kitchen, a sofa and a large seat. Je-un disrobed to his boxers, jumping on the futon. He let out a sigh. Things were strange, they looked up at the moment yet there was so much unaccounted for, the past didn't seem like the past that had gone, more like a present that had been put on hold or one that had been dammed up, waiting to fall on him. However he felt he could sleep safely for one night, turning to his side he closed his eyes and just for a second heard the slightest whisper of a voice. He opened his good eye and imagined Euna. Sometimes she would come to his room and simply lay next to him on the floor, they could only see each other then. His first night in Kirigakure, he let out a sigh, turning to his back, staring at the ceiling, reminiscing for just a moment before closing his eye and drifting away into a sleep. Jutsu Affinity/ies: Lightning - Light Affiliated with: kiri Rivals/Enemies: none Friends/Allies: none Jutsu: Jutsu name: Stasis Kind: Ninjutsu What it does: Collects static until released in a field which will disable any opponent for a few seconds Side Effects: Positive or Negative: If in water he gets shocked instead Chakra use: low Elemental Type?: Raiton Kind of jutsu: Normal jutsu Jutsu name: Pulse lightning Kind: Ninjutsu What it does: Lightning is fired from the finger tips. As it travels further physical force increases but electric energy decreases. Yes it has physical force Side Effects: Positive or Negative: It may be very quick to form and fire but it leaves ahuge warning in the shape of a buzzing ring in the position where it was fired off. Chakra use: Moderate Elemental Type?: Raiton Jutsu name: Lightning cloud step Kind: Ninjutsu What it does: Utilizing a cloud the user can shunshin into the clouds and come down surrounded by lightning physically crashing into an enemy. Side Effects: Positive or Negative: Using this will cause shock damage, slight burns and any damage from the crash. Chakra use: High Elemental Type?: Raiton Jutsu name: Lightning step Kind: Ninjutsu What it does: The user takes the form of jumping electricity and travels. It's much faster than normal shunshin but unfortunately it's clearly visible as energy. But it also adds a slight armor effect to help protect against attacks. Side Effects: Positive or Negative: Visible, but faster than shunshin + slight damage negation. Chakra use: low Elemental Type?: Raiton Jutsu name: Thunder Lord Kind: Ninjutsu What it does: Creates a horse, armor and sword made of lightning. It is indeed a mountable horse. The user gets on the horse and the armor and sword are bound to him. The sword then grows in size to make horse combat a more reachable effort. The armor is samurai style which face plate. All blue energy though. Side Effects: Positive: The sword utilizes the piercing/attack properties of raiton but the horse's charge will disable an opponent for an instant. Chakra use: Very high Elemental Type?: Raiton Special notes: The horse also carries the appearance of totting armor and a symbol-less flag/banner. Jutsu name: Hundred birds' nest. Kind: Ninjutsu What it does: It generates a field of electricity that forms into a hundred small birds of lightning. All humming and floating around until an enemy gets too close and are attacked automatically. Side Effects: The sound gives it a way. Chakra use: moderate Elemental Type?: Raiton Special notes: There are probably a lot less birds than 100 but it was never literally counted. The birds only use the raiton's piercing properties to a small degree mostly because they disperse on contact so they pierce slightly like a weak knife. Occasionally they numb just the spots they hit but never anything to disable a part. Jutsu name: Thunder bomb Kind: Ninjutsu What it does: It creates a small ball that explodes creating a field of electricity and a shockwave. The field is technically a prison or container that shocks its opponents but the shockwave pushes them into the electricity anyway. Side Effects: Negative: The happenings vary so the shockwave may be too early and push them out before the field goes up. Chakra use: moderate Elemental Type?: raiton Special notes: Moderate shock damage Bold text